The long term objectives of the JCSU MBRS RISE program is to increase the number and quality of graduates in the Natural Sciences with interest and experience in biomedical research and for Natural Sciences faculty to improve their awareness of, interest in, and ability to conduct research in biomedical sciences. Eight faculty members will participate in the MBRS RISE activities proposed. Eleven full time and Eighteen part-time students are requested for the first year. In addition, JCSU will award 5 JCSU and 5 partial scholarships to incoming Natural Sciences freshmen each year. The RISE project is broken down into five activities: 1. Project number 1 RANSOM (Recruiting And Nurturing Science Oriented Matriculants): This project involves activities to recruit quality freshmen interested in research, prepare them for the academic challenge, reinforce their efforts to master the core science courses, and assist their applications to summer and graduate research programs. The number and quality of JCSU Natural Sciences undergraduates will increase. 2. Project number 2 RISC (Research Infused into the Science Core): This project involves development of research-based examples for use in the core chemistry and biology courses as well as the adaptation of inquiry experiences to the core laboratories. Students will demonstrate increased inquiry skills. 3. Project number 3 COSAR (Community of Scientists Aware of Research): This project involves the development of a seminar series, associated discussion group, and student and faculty participation in local, regional, and national scientific meetings. Students and faculty will be exposed to research. 4. Project number 4 PRE (Preparation for Research Excellence): This project is a summer experience for freshmen designed to prepare students to participate effectively in research at the beginning of their sophomore year. Subsequent student participation in research will provide evidence for the effectiveness of this program. 5. Project number 5 TARE (Team Approach to Research Excellence): This project sponsors JCSU faculty and students working as teams on biomedically-relevant research in laboratories at JCSU or the University of North Carolina at Charlotte. Students will have successful research experiences, producing Senior Investigative Papers, other publications and presentations.